Flower Fever
by MrsKasoogi
Summary: The four clans are faced with a threat like no other as they encounter a new mysterious 'infection', one that is deadly and tormenting. All characters are new but there are no new clans.
1. Chapter 1

Fleecepelt trembled inside of the den, his breath becoming shallow and his eyes becoming red. Pulsating, twisting, turning and fearful. His mouth was opening and closing as he struggled to breath, the warm air seethed around him, encouraging him to sleep into broken nightmares. He struggled upward, trying to relieve his brain by moving about more. He felt like his whole body would sag down any moment and he was scared of his fate. He whimpered angrily, and then kicked the nearest object in frustration. He panted, his paws going one before the other. It was an effort. He grunted, he growled, and finally, he was out. The midnight air was hot, and flies buzzed around his head annoyingly. He flicked his ears to dismiss them, and walked over to the water-soaked moss. His tongue lapped it up gratefully, but he wondered if he was doing injustice to his Clan-mates. He wasn't sure how long he would last, and if he would even survive.

He had been diagnosed with ''Flower Fever''. It was new to to the Clans, so they hadn't an idea of what to do for him. They simply tried to make him as comfortable as possible even though he was very, very ill and had barfed up small specks of blood numerous times that day. It was named Flower Fever, because the victim had severe headaches and colds, and they also had some type of cancerous growth in their skin just over the lung that was shaped like a flower. The cats did not know how this could be contagious, since they had grown considerably smart and knew that it was the mass reproduction of cells, so confusion had swept over the Clans- until a smart medicine cat named Cloverstorm had proposed the idea that it could be a parasitic worm-like creature or even a plant that fed off of living things. The Clans had agreed, and came to the conclusion that all cats diagnosed with Flower Fever must stay away from their Clanmates. It was thought that the parasite could make it's offspring travel through the air and into other cats easily, so the only cat that was able to greet the infected from time to time was the medicine can, as long as they wore protective substances or didn't meet with the infected face-to face. Fleecepelt's medicine cat was called Tansy-eye, and he was not so sympathetic to most, but was unusually kind to Fleecepelt, mainly because his ''infection'' if you would like to call it that, was very agonising and deadly.

Fleecepelt's head somehow darted upward as he heard the noises of other cats. He stared into the dark and saw the reflecting eyes of Driftclaw, who snorted angrily at him.

Fleecepelt was genuinely taken aback; no other cat was so hostile towards him.

Fleecepelt used to be known as Driftclaw's rival for the deputy position and the two had fought each other over the coming seasons until Fleecepelt had grown ill.

Driftclaw's mouth opened, and the flesh from his torn face was ugly and intruding.

A snarl echoed.

''Hey there Fleecepelt.'' He sneered. ''How are you doing? Feeling good I hope. Coward.''

Hot, searing rage fought it's way through Fleecepelt and his heart pounded painfully though his chest, so that he had to swallow a few times before replying.

''Piss off.'' He hissed, trying to put his rage all through one sentence.

''Oh? I don't think you're in any shape to tell me that, Fleecepelt. You know how much I hate you. And if you charge at me, you'll hurt your internal organs AND I'll rip you to shreds.''

Fleecepelt hadn't the energy to say anything more, so she simply barked almost quietly

''And you know what?'' Driftclaw jeered. ''Your girl is mine now. She's a pretty one. She is so upset about you- she knows you're going to die painfully, so she wants to get away from the thought of you as much as possible. Goes to show how much she cared for you.'' The sarcastic tone of him made Fleecepelt rip the grass with his claws.

''Now go and die by yourself, don't make anyone depressed about it, or you'll be in Starclan with a guilty conscience.''

With that, Driftclaw bounded away.

Fleecepelt had never felt more hurt, that even included the time his ear was severed.

He turned around with a heavy sigh.

No one except Tansy-eye cared for him, which didn't account too much.

His face lowered, and before he could stop himself, he sobbed angrily.

He had done many terrible things before- he had raped a Clanmate and had attacked a kit, yet still his Clanmates had held on to him. Maybe it was because they had something in mind for him, but now that he was ill, they tossed him away like used bedding.

He sure was guilty, just like Driftclaw said, and he was very scared- he knew that he would go to the Dark Forest, and Driftclaw was right in calling him a coward.

He felt like he should just give up and commit suicide for all his sins, but he wanted to watch himself die agonisingly, so that wasn't an option.

He stared blankly at the wall of the medicine den, and heard the familiar mew of Tansy-eye as he arrived back.

He waited for him to slip through the rocks, then turned around to say hello.

''Fleecepelt.'' The medicine cat said with his gruff, deep tone.

''Rollfeather is pregnant. The cat you had raped.''

Fleecepelt felt his heart burst again, he struggled to stay calm, yet his eyes still grew wide.

Rollfeather was the sister of his mate, Growlwhisker.


	2. Chapter 2

''How…. how long is she into the pregnancy?'' Fleecepelt demanded, ignoring the constant thudding of his heart.

''Her footsteps are slow and heavy, and her belly is nicely rounded. So, I'd say about two and a half moons.''

Fleecepelt's face was screwed up with indecision.

He didn't have any idea about what to tell Growlwhisker- she didn't know a thing about it, yet she would soon realise it if she hadn't already.

His tail swayed to and fro as he thought deeply about what to do.

The consequences would be extremely dire, Growlwhisker would hate him forever and Rollfeather might get a taste of her venom as well.

''Hey, Tansy-eye.'' He murmured, with a harsh glint of his eyes. ''May I speak with Rollfeather about this? I promise to keep some relative distance and I won't be too long.''

Tansy-eye frowned sympathetically. ''Of course.''

Fleecepelt nodded, his breath warm against his neck fur as he lowered his head.

''You look quite like a fox there, may I add.'' Tansy-eye commented, twitching his ears as Fleecepelt clumsily escaped from the medicine den.

''I need to check up on your status when you get back from that argument or whatever you want to go and do.''

Fleecepelt felt anger rush through his brain. Tansy-eye was possibly only being friendly in his unique way, but it certainly wasn't welcomed and wasn't desired in the least.

He searched around the glinting moonshine, wondering where anything was, when the Warrior's Den came into obvious view.

He noted to himself that he was possibly losing eyesight, something that may value the medicine cats in some way if they were to try and fight this mysterious disease.

He poked his head slowly through the Warrior's Den, sniffed once, then instantly caught the fresh smell of Rollfeather.

''Rollfeather!'' he whispered sharply.

She didn't move.

''Rollfeather!''

He saw a faint twitch as she awakened into the gloom, her jaws parting as she tried to stay awake.

She jerked upright when she noticed Fleecepelt standing heavily at the entrance.

''Fleecepelt?'' she mewed, sounding only shocked, not angry. ''What are you doing here?

''Come with me''

She slowly got up, her legs wobbling under her new weight, and she walked silently over to him.

''What… what are you doing, trying to talk to me?''

''Never mind that, I'm going to ask you if you want to keep your babies. Do you want them, knowing they'll be mine?''

Rollfeather flinched.

''Fleecepelt… you know I wouldn't kill them simply because you're the father. In fact, I admire you. Well, I used to anyway.'' She shuffled her feet nervously.

''Your shaggy cream pelt will make us beautiful kits, so I won't object to that, but you can only keep one as your child.''

What do you mean?'' he grumbled.

''I'll keep the rest of my kits; you can only have one to keep as your own. The others will be taught that Plumetail is their father.''

''Rollfeather, you KNOW I'll die soon, so don't say anything ridiculous.'' He bared his teeth in a loud hiss.

''Don't think of the worst, Fleecepelt!'' for once, her voice over-powered his.

''Most cats with that horrible, dreadful disease has lived for at least ten more moons, and you've only had it for half a moon so far! That's long enough to raise your kit, so I expect you to be a good father to him!''

''Even when I can't get near to him because of my health? Do you know how idiotic you sound?''

''Please, Fleecepelt. I'm doing you a favour. I'm trying my hardest and you're not even being respectful to the cat you had violently raped. I know you're feeling very guilty about it now, so stop hiding under a tough façade!''

Fleecepelt knew she was right. He knew it with all his heart, but he couldn't seem to tell her that he had genuinely cared about her. After all, the only reason he raped her was because he thought she was so daring, brave and beautiful, though he knew she wouldn't ever be with him because his mate was Growlwhisker. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight at the time, but he had truly loved her. But now, he wasn't too sure what he felt about her.

Her normally kind and gentle eyes were glaring at him angrily. Despite this, she managed to speak evenly.

''Fleecepelt.'' She mewed, her eyes starting to narrow. ''I'm offering you your possibly ONLY chance at fatherhood, and you're dismissing it? What kind of cat are you? I'll give you the kit. You can have it, but I won't be doing you any more favours after that.''

She shook her head as if appalled and crawled back into the Warriors Den with a flick of her tail.

Fleecepelt was ore depressed than ever, so he turned around to go back to the medicine den.

He was stopped short as he heard the brusque mew of Growlwhisker.

''Fleecepelt, how _dared_ you talk to her and not me?'' he couldn't help but stand still in his tracks, for her anger was coming off in waves.

''Growlwhisker.'' He gulped.

''And to think you ever loved me. Maybe you never did, but I was hoping to have some of your kits, but now I've found that my beloved sister Rollfeather is pregnant with you kits? You should be ashamed of yourself.''

''Please, Growlwhisker.'' He pleaded. ''I mustn't stay out too long. I have to get back to Tansy-eye.''

''No, you stay right here, Fleecepelt, because I've got something to say to you.''

She walked up to him until they were nose to nose, her pretty hazel eyes flashing.

He held his breath, hoping not to let anything catch his former mate's nasal passage. (It is thought that the offspring to the parasite is breathed in through the nose)

''I loved you, so dearly. I loved you so much that it was hard to contain myself. I thought you would be the cat for me, the cat to have many of my litters with. But this all stopped when Driftclaw had noticed me and showed me that he could care for me more than you ever did. I found that he was much nicer than you; he let me speak when I wanted to, he promised us to have perfect kits, and he was so wonderful. I thought horridly of myself- I thought I was betraying you, so I resented everything I felt for him. But now I know just how disgusting and vile you truly are, Fleecepelt. I hate you now. I hope you feel as if you've accomplished something. And that something is my raw hatred for you. I bet you'll turn your back on Rollfeather now and start to love our other sister Bellflower instead. You're as low as a slobbering DOG.''

She slunk away, choking with angry hisses, and left him stunned.

He reflected on himself, he knew that he was possibly the worst cat in the Clan. And yet, he felt as if some of it wasn't his fault. He had a strong phobia for kits, he wasn't too sure why, but he had attacked that kit many moons ago when it was simply standing near him, asking for a story. He was afraid of them. Maybe it was because he never had much of a kit-hood himself, and had only tried to live up to his father's image.

He curled his lip, knowing this, and vowed to bring down any cat that he thought was unjustly accusing him of anything, before he died.


	3. Chapter 3

Fleecepelt's eyes were dark, and his paws stepped ahead of each other in a brooding fashion. His cream coat flew in all directions as the wind picked up and he noticed that the sun was rising slowly into the sky. The mixture of red, yellow, and orange felt warm to him, so he had a tiny spark of hope as he gazed up.

The Clan was starting to move about now, so he decided it was best to move fully into the medicine den and not hang around at the entrance.

He was startled suddenly as a kit mewled after being woken, his heart beat angrier as he walked across the rocks nervously.

The ''parasite'' probably lived over the lung, or made some sort of chemical to make the cells reproduce there, so the lump was only dangerous enough to sometimes hurt his internal organs if he had sudden rushes of emotions, or if he dashed to places, so he had to be incredibly careful.

He had calmed down now, so he sighed ruggedly before curling up into his fresh nest.

After he had his conversations with Rollfeather and Growlwhisker, Tansy-eye had checked up on him, only to find that his eyes were simply blood-shot and his temperature was up by a measly amount. (Probably about 0.4 degrees, which is not life threatening.)

Now Fleecepelt could finally get a good nap and escape from the world. He was only slightly worried that he would get nightmares or he would cough viscously as he tried to doze, but he knew not to worry so much. He was advised by Tansy-eye to rest, after all.

A twitch.

A kick.

A breath.

Open eyes.

Fleecepelt woke to the noises and high-pitched squealing of excited Clan-mates, and he wondered what the fuss was about. He struggled up, then slunk away to the entrance of the den, and saw everyone huddled around the Highstone. He was confused about what was going on, until he saw a few kits bound up the his leader Linestar, looking very proud of themselves.

_It must be time for them to become apprentices._ He guessed, lying down with his tail curled around his forepaws to witness the event.

He caught the eyes of Growlwhisker and Driftclaw, their glares alone seeming willing to murder, their ears folded back menacingly, and their heads together as if united against him.

He shivered uncomfortably, but was relieved to see Rollfeather staring sympathetically at him. Her eyes sparkled with love- something he never thought he would even imagine. She turned away quickly, so he wasn't able to return the feeling, and Linestar's yowl immediately cut off all chatter.

''Cats of Shadowclan.'' He mewed happily. ''We would like to welcome a few kits to our Clan ways, and announce something more.''

His eyes flickered at Fleecepelt then flickered back again.

Fleecepelt froze, afraid about what would happen. No-one had told him about this.

''Sparsekit. Dunekit.''

One of the kits ran up comically, while the other seemed to be desperately trying to stay dignified.

Linestar chuckled and turned to face Sparsekit.

''I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of Shadowclan, but must first become an apprentice. Sparsekit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Sparsepaw.

Flintfoot, you will train Sparsepaw. Driftclaw was your mentor and I hope that his bravery and courage will pass through you to your new apprentice.''

Flintfoot was an odd looking cat, his grey fur was matted in places, and he seemed quite slow- so slow in fact, that Fleecepelt wondered if he was a good option as a mentor.

Sparsepaw stumbled up to him delightedly; her purrs could be heard all around the camp and some Warriors giggled with an affectionate tone.

They touched noses, and she licked his shoulder, then they walked off to sit on the dusty ground.

''Dunekit.'' Linestar cleared his throat to speak again.

'' Dunekit, you will be named Dunepaw until you become a Warrior. Manefur, you are young but you have many defining qualities of a senior Warrior. You will become mentor to Dunepaw and I hope you can teach him well.''

Manefur was quite shocked at this, but the warmth in his eyes showed how grateful he was.

Fleecepelt was also confused at the decision. Manefur was of the first litter from Rollfeather and Plumetail, so Fleecepelt couldn't help but mew happily, even though Linestar's eyes were obviously boring into him. Maybe he knew something about him and Rollfeather? A shiver overtook his spine, but he somehow remained calm.

The cheering died away as Linestar straightened up seriously.

''I also have another announcement. Well, two in fact. The first is that Rockfang had died on the dawn patrol, while fighting some Riverclan cats. Please wish him well in Starclan and mourn his loss.''

Fleecepelt's ears stood up.

Why didn't any one tell him news of this? It seemed that recently, no one wanted anything to do with him. His teeth grinded angrily.

''The other announcement is that Rollfeather is now pregnant with her _fourth_ litter from Plumetail!''

The Clan meowed happily at this, but Growlwhisker's jaws parted as if she were roaring protest.

Rollfeather looked down sadly, and then glanced at Fleecepelt. Her eyes glistened regretfully, and she nodded to him, promising something.

Fleecepelt tilted his head questioningly, but remembered that she was going to give him one of the kits.

Fleecepelt saw Plumetail, his chest puffed up and his face smug.

He hadn't an idea. The fool.

Rollfeather suddenly stood up, and lifted her head.

''Do you want to speak, Rollfeather?''

''Yes….yes I do.''

She stood as straight as she could, and only just managed to say out her thoughts.

''I want to give Fleecepelt just one of my kits, so he can learn what it is like to be a father before he dies.''

Numerous belts of outrage shook the camp, but most of them were from Growlshisker and Driftclaw's friends.

Plumetail nodded heartily to his mate- he was an insanely generous and kind cat.

Manefur looked a little worried, but he seemed to appreciate her choice, and her other kits were nodding as well.

(Her other kits are Nettle-ear, Pearcoat, Rufflebelly and Quicktail)

Fleecepelt knew that raising more kits wouldn't be easy for the queen. After all, she was getting older as the days went by, but Fleecepelt told himself that Plumetail would take good care of her.

He sighed, looking at the beautiful cat, and he reflected that he would always try to help her, no matter what, even if she wouldn't notice his willingness.


	4. Chapter 4

''Are you sure you want to give away one of your kits?''

Fleecepelt couldn't help but over-hear Bellflower talking to Rollfeather in her concerned tone.

''Yes, I'm sure. And I'm not giving him away, he wouldn't be suckled by another queen, but I just want him to build a good father- son relationship with Fleecepelt.''

Bellflower twitched her ears, as if it wasn't any use arguing anymore.

She skipped away, her movement flowing wonderfully like a dance, and her tail waving in the breeze.

Once Fleecepelt thought it was safe to venture out, he crept up to Rollfeather and nosed her shoulder lightly.

She spun around, shocked, and calmed down when she saw Fleecepelt.

''Hey.'' She mewed, her voice turning musical.

He loved listening to her speak, much more than Growlwhisker and her husky crowing.

''Um….what's wrong?''

She had become gentle as she stared up at him, her tail curling and moving about in content. This made him more relaxed, so he went ahead and said it.

''Thank you. You're being great to me, but I've only been horrible and cowardly to you. I'm very sorry.''

''No,'' she interrupted, full of emotion. ''Don't apologise. You've given me kits, and I thank you for that. Please don't tell yourself otherwise. Now, I'm sorry, but Plumetail is expecting me.''

With one glance, she bounded off to greet her mate.

He meowed cheerily, and then they both went into the nursery den, possibly to let her relax.

Fleecepelt stared after them wistfully, but was snapped back to the world when Tansy-eye started talking.

''Hey there, Fleecepelt! I've got a new patient to tend to, so can you please move into the separate den? She's got a small cough, but I want to make sure it doesn't turn into greencough, or worse- whitecough.''

''Sure.'' He muttered, not aware of his surroundings.

''Thanks, Fleecepelt!'' he replied. ''You're a lifesaver. Literally.''

He walked off to the medicine den, and Fleecepelt followed him, looking back at the nursery den all the while.

When they arrived, a high-pitched cough erupted from inside.

Tansy-eye exchanged a worried glance with Fleecepelt, and they both went over to see her.

She was quite small- a little grey she-cat with lovely green eyes, and her face looked as innocent and pure as a kit's.

''Marrowpaw.'' Tansy-eye whispered. ''I'm going to give you something for that cough okay?''

Fleecepelt wrinkled his nose at the unassuming name. It was too ugly and didn't seem to suit the adorable she-cat.

''Yes. Thank you Tansy-eye, but I feel as light as a little bird!''

She managed to get up and skip around for a moment, completely caught in her imagination until she coughed dramatically.

''Rest, little one.''

She looked at the two cats, her eyes welcoming and extremely friendly.

''Okay Tansy-eye.'' She agreed. ''I want to wake up later and see the twinkling stars in the sky.''

Tansy-eye nodded, his eyes half-closed with adoration.

She lay down onto the soft bedding full of moss and feathers, and she was soon snoring with an angelic mew.

Fleecepelt was strangely attached to the apprentice for the next few days.

He listened to her talk about rainbows and the wonderful sky.

He watched her dance and roll around, and he felt proud of her, like she was his own kit.

He wondered if that was what parenthood felt like, and he liked it a lot.

''Fleecepelt?'' she mewed, one day at sunset.

''Yes?''

''Do you see the sparkles in cat's eyes?''

''No.''

''I do.'' She giggled happily.

He touched her flank lovingly.

''Then you must be a special little cat.''

''I love you, father Fleecepelt.''

He was rather taken aback by this, and his only reply was a flick of his tail.

It was a stormy day. The wind howled angrily and the rain drizzled across the rocks, trying to strike any moving creature.

Fleecepelt was asleep, a normal routine for him in the morning.

All was normal.

Until.

A loud cry echoed from the den.

He jolted awake, his heart pumped painfully and his eyes darted around.

There was nothing more.

He walked fearfully into the den where Marrowpaw was kept, and gulped loudly.

He peeked around the corner, his face twisting with apprehension.

And soon, he saw it.

He shrieked, and then fled a few paces back, his heart now causing intense pain.

There, lying on the floor was Marrowpaw, her heart violently twisted, her eyes rolled back and full of blood red veins, her mouth covered in bubbling blood.

His shriek had alerted Tansy-eye, the medicine cat dashed in, expecting to find something dreadful, and gasped as he saw Marrowpaw.

''No!'' he unintentionally knocked Fleecepelt away, running forwards to look at the apprentice.

He seemed to wail sadly, throwing his head back and caterwauling.

Fleecepelt's body shook; he had no idea what had happened to his beloved friend.

He whimpered, not caring that Linestar had come into the den, frightened by the noises, and every voice seemed to only fade into the background.

It seemed that Marrowpaw had not caught a cough, but instead had an extremely accelerated Flower Fever. Tansy-eye had inspected the corpse for vital clues on what had happened, and he noticed that the flower tumour had grown so quickly, that it twisted as a lump of skin, bloody and bruised. The parasite had maybe increased her number of blood cells too, because Tansy-eye had confirmed that she had not died from the exploding tumour, but from drowning on her blood. The blood interacting with it and some other unknown thing had possibly caused the tumour to react.

Fleecepelt had stayed silent that day. Partly due to the loss of Marrowpaw, and partly because he wondered if he would have a fate similar to that. He stared out into the sky, remembering what she had said to him countless times.

The sky sparkles and tells me 'Hey, miss Marrowpaw; we want to meet you soon. Will you kindly come and give us a visit?' And I answer back 'No thank you. I want to stay here, because even if there's only a tiny chance of living, you should take the opportunity' They told me that they couldn't wait for my arrival, and I said that life is too short to waste wondering when you'll meet starry cats, even if they are pretty and shine like the moon!

He bent his head, depressed and once again, so very lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

Fleecepelt wandered around the camp by himself, bored and slightly hungry.

He was waiting for Rollfeather to give birth to his kits, so he tried to pass off the time by walking about. Some cats were not happy by the fact that any one of them could catch what he has, but no one said anything about it. He sniffed loudly, flicked his tail and went back inside the medicine den after some intense thinking. He saw Tansy-eye making new herbs for Rollfeather's kitting, and he tried to mew in a friendly manner.

Tansy-eye looked back at him, but didn't do anything more to acknowledge his presence.

Feeling downhearted again, Fleecepelt wanted to see how Rollfeather was doing.

Tansy-eye's apprentice, Coalpaw, was tending to her for the moment, while Tansy-eye got ready.

She was looking very exhausted and her head was sinking into her bedding.

He hoped she would not have anything happen to her, like his sister Sunsand, and he prayed to Starclan for her safety.

Plumetail was standing next to her, looking equally worried, but his eyes shined hopefully. This was her fourth litter after all, so she had the experience in giving birth.

She mewed loudly in pain, and Fleecepelt paced back and forth, but knew that he couldn't take it, so he once again walked off.

A cold shiver ran down his spine, and he saw Growlwhisker out of the corner of his eye.

She was sharpening her claws on some rocks, and eyeing him hungrily, as if to catch him like some piece of prey.

He slanted his eyes, showing her how unwelcome she was, and he turned away.

But, to his surprise, she stopped him with a low call.

''How is Rollfeather?'' she hissed.

Despite everything, she still wanted to treat him like dirt.

His pelt grew hot with rage, and he bared his teeth at her, ready to retort angrily.

But, he knew this wasn't the way to go, so he simply answered ''She's fine.''

Growlwhisker's hazel eyes flew back and forth menacingly. Fleecepelt actually felt quite scared of her; he had never known her so harsh and unnerving.

''Sure….'' She backed away into the dark, her eyes unblinking as she watched him go.

She was angry. Very angry.

He could almost taste it and feel it.

He shook his head to forget it, and went to greet Linestar.

The leader was sorting out border patrols and making sure there was enough fresh-kill on the pile.

Before Fleecepelt got to him, he glimpsed a sudden flash of deep red blood and grass.

The image had shocked him so much, that he threw back his head and yowled.

Knowing how stupid he looked, he shyly bent his head lower and walked away from any concerned cat.

A voice seemed to whisper to him ''Beware, Fleece of the golden lamb.''

He perked his ears up, sure that he had heard someone speak to him.

But no, there was not a cat around him.

Some black fur was snagged on his claws, and he wondered how it had gotten there.

He tried to pick it off carefully, by using his teeth, but doing so had set off another strange image.

A black scarred face and a sneer was all he saw, but it was enough to make him yelp again.

Was he going crazy?

He felt himself very terrified now, and he didn't trust anything nearby, not even some harmless little flies.

So, he sat down where he was and looked about suspiciously, for he wasn't sure when or if another vision would happen again.

He sat in that area for a long time, until the san began to sink in the sky again to be exact.

He had fallen asleep, as the hot sun had turned his head drowsy, for he now awoke, then startled upward in surprise.

He realised that he was very late for Rollfeather's kitting, so he jumped through some small bushes up to where the nursery den was situated, telling himself that she was fine and well.

He entered the den, his nerves sparking the fragrant air uncontrollably.

A small squeak echoed from the depths, and a sudden burst of pride escaped him.

He knew that noise was one of his kits, for only Rollfeather had gotten pregnant lately, so he went even quicker inside of the den, almost leaping now.

He arrived with jagged footsteps, being extra careful not to possibly disturb her.

But no, she was awake, though her eyes were half open, and her whiskers twitched with tiredness.

Four kits were kneading her belly with their soft paws, their little cries sounding dear and sweet like honey.

He opened his mouth agape, for he never knew he would be able to have kits before he died. It was a dream come true for him.

He padded up slowly, not sure if Rollfeather would welcome him over.

She glanced up, her frosty blue eyes looking discontent for a moment, but they softened as he came into view.

''Rollfeather…. what are their names?'' he asked this straight away, for he could not contain his excitement.

She blinked slowly before replying in a flowing tone.

''The cream she-kit is named Dianthuskit,''

Fleecepelt thought that name to be a little too long, but it was Rollfeather's choice, and she had an interesting way of naming kits.

''The silver tabby she-kit is named Jasminekit.''

Ah. So, she was going for a flower theme.

''The silver tom is named Privetkit and…the cream tom is named Hostakit.''

Fleecepelt wondered what a 'hosta' was, but he knew it must be a flower or something of the sort.

He purred delightedly, but stopped short as Rollfeather's eyes gleamed mischievously.

''Hostakit…he is yours.''

Fleecepelt suddenly felt as if a wave was crashing down on him- he wanted to meow with glee to the world, but stopped short.

''When he is old enough to eat meat, he can be with you.''

''But…what if he catches my sickness?''

Rollfeather shook her head.

''I don't know. You can figure that one out for yourself. You can either be sick together, or only be near him for a short while. You can even talk to him, but from a distance away.''

Fleecepelt nodded. Whatever it would be, he must have this kit.

He gazed at the little thing, his head turning slightly as he tried to get level with it's face.

''I love you, Hostakit.'' He murmured.

''And I'll make sure to protect you from everything bad or uncomfortable.''

Rollfeather narrowed her eyes in a friendly manner, and nodded her head to him, as if to say 'please leave now.'

He obliged to her request, a glow still hot in his belly.

He was happier than he had ever been throughout that latest half-moon, for he now had a cat to call his son, and new ones to love.

But, he knew that he would be incredibly sad to leave him when he must die, and a chill breeze swept across his heart like an ill omen.

As he strolled outside into the warm world, something strange stirred his thoughts.

''Fleecepelt.''

Said a voice, so dignified and almost familiar.

A flash threw at him, and he yowled in terror- blood and intestines, savaged skin and ripped fur had found it's way to his eyes once again, and he cowered down lowly.

''Fleecepelt…. beware the one. Beware the traitor.''

His ears flicked forwards.

''Who…are you?''

''I…am your guardian. And I am here to save you. Do as I tell you and you shall live longer than Starclan has first foreseen.''

Fleecepelt choked, terrified.

''Please…answer me properly! Are you messing with me? Are you trying to scare me when I have had lovely thoughts? What do you want?''

''I want…justice. Help me, Fleecepelt. Help me….''

Fleecepelt knew at this moment that he was not going mad. A spirit- some cat he had already known- was trying to achieve his help somehow.

''Are you…real?'' he gulped nervously.

''Yes…''

Fleecepelt stood a little higher this time.

''Spirit Cat….'' He mumbled quietly. ''If you cure my health, I shall do whatever you want.''

The only answer was a small whisper on the wind.

''Beware….''


	6. Chapter 6

It was a bright, sunny day. The clouds scudded overhead in a bored fashion, and insects had ventured out into the light, over blooming flowers that strangely created a sense of brightness to the Shadowclan territory. A couple of cats were walking in single file up to a small stream, their tails flowing out contentedly. A small cream tom was watching them leave camp with slanted eyes and a bent head,

His raggedly long fur got in the way of his eyes, so he had to flick upwards every few seconds to see anything.

The morning was beautiful and made every cat feel a sense of buzzing joy- every cat except a large, muscular silver tabby. Her body rippled angrily as she stared into the gloom with her two hazel eyes, her pelt shedding slightly because of the heat.

She pawed at the small tom in front of her, hoping to get his attention.

''Yes, Growlwhisker?'' answered the tom. He was Tansy-eye's fairly new apprentice, Coalpaw. He had grown a solid reputation for helping Rollfeather with her kitting, so he was valued greatly in the Clan and respected, for he had only been an apprentice for about two days when it had happened. Tansy-eye had desperately needed a cat to help him, since the Flower Fever was bound to spread sooner or later, and Coalpaw was the right cat for the job, making his Clan realise that he may be a perfect medicine cat in the future.

Growlwhisker twitched her ears.

''I need you to help me.'' She murmured in a low voice.

Coalpaw wondered why she was whispering, but he didn't say a word about it, because Growlwhisker had a sharp tongue, and was the best She-cat Warrior in the Clan. He dipped his head, and then noticed how idiotic he looked, so he perked straight up again.

''Yes, what it is?''

''Driftclaw's been feeling ill ever since yesterday. Do you maybe have something for him?''

Coalpaw knew quite a lot about the Flower Fever, because his mentor had told him about it, so this news made him quite worried.

''Is he okay?''

Growlwhisker hissed.

''Stupid little runt. Of course he's not okay!''

Coalpaw was taken aback, but nodded anyway.

He leaped into the medicine den to find some herbs.

He came back; quite pleased with himself for finding the things he needed so quickly.

Growlwhisker gave him the ugliest frown he had seen in days, and that included when he had to pry a thorn out of Nettle-ear's pad.

He set the herbs at her feet, his tail swishing nervously.

''Do you think this will help?''

The large she-cat barked.

''How would I know? You're supposed to tell me, you little idiot!''

Coalpaw was getting very upset now, so he took his chances and decided to see Driftclaw himself.

Tansy-eye had gone to Riverclan earlier on to see Cloverstorm and ask her some questions about the fever, which meant Coalpaw had to tend to the Clan himself, even though he only had a few moons of experience.

Growlwhisker followed behind him like a grumpy shadow, grumbling all of the way.

At one point, he tripped up on a small rock, which set her off, ''Watch where you're going, sh**-face!''

Coalpaw had been terrified of the event, so he tried to walk far ahead of her, looking back to see if she was still angry. She was always angry, so he guessed mice would start flying if she suddenly smiled at him.

They arrived at the warrior's den Coalpaw running forwards to look inside. It was weirdly dark for such a sunny day, and it was always quite gloomy even on the brightest of days.

''Come here.''

Coalpaw recognised Driftclaw's tone- it was slightly hostile, but nowhere near as hostile as Growlwhisker's, so he somehow felt more at ease when he heard it.

Hr stepped inside, feeling a rush of heat from where Driftclaw was lying.

The scarred black cat was thinner than usual, and his physique was more feminine than his usual masculine body.

Coalpaw padded forwards, setting the herbs down gently and looked at Driftclaw with his eyes glinting.

Driftclaw chuckled then rested his tail on the young cat.

''Do you remember Rockfang, little one?''

Coalpaw was confused by this question, for he had only been a kitten when Rockfang had died, and it was out of the blue.

''I kind of do. I remember when he looked at me this one time; his gaze was so noble and full of knowledge.''

Driftclaw wrinkled his face up as if he had caught a bad smell, but relaxed again.

''You are a fine young cat.'' He whispered in a tone Coalpaw had never heard before.

''You should never have been a medicine cat apprentice…''

''Oh, no! I love being a medicine cat apprentice, I feel as if curing even one cat gives me a life's time of energy!''

Driftclaw's eyes became half shadowed, so Coalpaw couldn't make out his expression, but he felt awe and wonderment at the older black cat.

''Coalpaw. Do you like Tansy-eye? Is he good to you?''

''He's the best mentor ever! He's so nice to me and he treats me to extra juicy mice!''

Driftclaw growled deeply, then swished his tail.

''Leave now..''

Coalpaw walked out of the den, questioning what had happened in there.

Whatever it was, Driftclaw was acting strange.

Fleecepelt tried to stifle a yawn, but it fought its way to him, and he gaped his mouth open as if he were roaring.

He half-closed his eyes, as he soaked himself in the comfortable sunlight, not noticing the little cat that walked up to where he lay.

''Father. Father. Father. Father. HEY FATHER!''

Fleecepelt jumped at the loud noise, twitched angrily and turned his head to see the young tom.

It was his son, Hostakit, who was barely four moons old.

''What are you doing Hostakit? You know I'm very ill, and loud noises really hurt my ears!''

Hostakit rolled his eyes cockily.

Fleecepelt hissed, picked the kit up by the scruff and shook him once as punishment.

But by doing this, he felt his lung tighten up, and he coughed violently before putting the kit down.

''Stupid! Why did you do that if you knew you were going to hurt yourself?''

Hostakit flapped his tongue out, mocking his father and trying to look dumb.

''Look at meeh. I'm Fleeshpehlt and I'm gonna be da greatest Fahver ever! I'm gunna pick maih kith up and shake 'im ahbout until we boff die of shakeyahboutness!''

Fleecepelt felt shame sear through to his ears, so he lay down again with a loud huff.

''Hey! I was going to ask you if you wanted this mouse, but if you don't then I guess I'll give it to old fogey Crowstripe….''

Fleecepelt picked himself up and snatched the mouse from Hostakit then went and sat down, gnawing the little thing like he hadn't eaten in days.

''Yeesh.'' Was all Hostakit said before bouncing away.

Fleecepelt sighed heavily. His kit was the biggest troublemaker the Clan ever had and Fleecepelt wondered what Rollfeather thought about him.

He could just imagine what she would think.

'Huh! I guess it doesn't surprise me, because he's Fleecepelt's son and that cat's an idiot!'

He lowered his head sadly, but lifted up again when Tansy-eye walked into camp, his pelt shiny and glossy like he had cleaned it for a special occasion.

It seemed he had gotten over his brief mourning of Marrowpaw.

''You're looking very happy today.'' Fleecepelt commented with a sniff.

''Yes!'' Tansy-eye closed his eyes in triumph. ''I learned more about the Flower Fever because I met up with Cloverstorm!''

Fleecepelt nodded, other things where clouding his mind. Who was the mystical cat that had spoken to him a few moons ago?

What did it want?

And how would it achieve that by asking Fleecepelt for help?

He shook his head, getting rid of the flow of questions.

He would just have to wait until the Spirit Cat decided to talk to him again.

As he continued to chew the mouse, he looked around and saw Driftclaw sneering at him from the Warrior's den. His eyes glinted dangerously, and Fleecepelt couldn't help but feel very chilly in the warm light of the ever-rising sun.


	7. Chapter 7

'But Mom! Why?''

Rollfeather stared down at her beautiful little ones, her eyes sparkling happily at them.

''I want you to become good apprentices, so you must clean yourselves.''

The kits scrunched their faces up, disbelieving the fact that they had to wash again, after only doing so a few minutes ago.

''We look nice and clean.'' Dianthuskit said shyly. ''I don't think we need to wash any more….''

''Nonsense! You can never look clean enough.'' She proceeded to lick the kits, rasping her tongue over their fur, so they sprung up uncomfortably.

''What's the point of washing again if we can never look clean enough?'' Privetkit mumbled angrily.

Rollfeather looked at him with a scrutinising glare, so he didn't say anything more.

''You are very precious to me and I want you to look dignified. My last litter, Nettle-ear, Pearcoat and Quicktail were perfect in their apprentice-ship ceremony.''

She looked out at the wall, memories circling through her mind.

''But anyway, just clean off a little more and come out of the den when Linestar calls you.''

Dianthuskit bent down, obviously looking very nervous about what would happen.

Rollfeather chuckled, and then licked her head warmly.

''Don't be scared, Dianthuskit!'' Jasminekit squeaked in her strangely high-pitched voice. ''Warriors aren't afraid of anything!''

She puffed out her chest, trying to look bigger in front of her small sister.

Dianthuskit was the runt of the litter and was the least big-headed out of all of them- in fact, Rollfeather wasn't even sure if she thought highly of herself at all.

Linestar's familiar yowl brought their attention to the camp clearing, and their faces lit up excitedly, all except Dianthuskit's.

''We bring you here today, Shadowclan, to celebrate new apprentices.''

Rollfeather nodded to her kits, then led them out in front of the cats.

Their attitudes sparked straight away as they saw the many cats that were staring expectantly, they lowered slightly, and felt scared that they would get told off if they were too eager.

''Oh, look!'' Jasminekit pointed with her tail. ''It's Hostakit's father, Fleecepelt!''

He was lying down looking out at the kits; his face was so ragged and hollow, that the kits were uneasy about him being in the open.

He suddenly slanted his eyes as Driftclaw came out of the warrior's den with Growlwhisker, his teeth bared angrily at them.

Jasminekit knew not to think much of it or say anything, so she walked up to the HighStone quietly.

She tried to spot out anyone she knew in the crowd before her.

She could remember some of them- the cute little black cat was Coalpaw, the huge cat that standing next to him looked like a warrior was in fact the medicine cat Tansy-eye, and she recognised her siblings.

Most of them looked happy about the event, especially Manefur, his handsome fur was sticking out in all directions with uncontained excitement.

Jasminekit thought of herself as the prettiest of her litter, especially Privetkit, who was always frowning and making ugly faces at everyone, so she was very snobby to a lot of the cats she talked to, but her respect was also great for her leader and older sisters.

Speaking of Privetkit…

She looked over to where he was standing, wondering if he would make a fool of himself.

He was growling at the crowd of cats, his super sharp teeth glinting in the light of the sun.

Jasminekit huffed angrily, kicked out quickly at him, and then took up her dignified position again.

He screeched in a high-pitched voice but luckily enough, the cheering cats drowned it out.

''Dianthuskit.''

Jasminekit opened her eye an inch to see her little sister walk up to the leader.

Jealous rage seared through her body, but she tried to fight it off.

It wasn't fair that little Dianthuskit was called up first! It should be the prettiest, most intelligent kit- Jasminekit herself called up first.

Jasminekit listened dully to the ceremony, her eyes flickering while closed and her back aching from sitting straight for so long.

Dianthuspaw hopped back down, chuckling slightly but quietly when her name was roared aloud numerous times.

Jasminekit struggled to sit still.

Finally! Now it was her turn!

Hostakit was being held back from becoming an apprentice because he put thorns in Dianthuspaw's bedding, and Privetkit was too annoying to be next. So it must be her!

Jasminekit smirked with satisfaction, but felt her eyes dart open when Linestar called out to Privetkit.

Jasminekit's ears drooped. She knew that Privetkit was incredibly hostile for being very young, and Linestar should be able to see that too, so why was she last, being treated like the most unimportant?

Privetkit scowled as he looked up at his leader, and embarrassment came from Rollfeather like heat.

She was fiddling about with her feet, wanting to go and set him up right, but she couldn't

Jasminekit genuinely felt hatred towards her brother, but noticed how bratty she was being, so she tried to make herself more neutral again.

Privetkit hissed all through the ceremony, and Jasminekit couldn't take much more of his attitude- he was the worst little creature in the camp!

Once it was over, he didn't look satisfied in the least and simply nodded gloomily before leaping down again.

It was finally her turn, and her eyes glittered down at Hostakit triumphantly before she struggled up the stone.

Throughout the ceremony, she tried to look like the best out of all three, and she saw some of her clanmates nodding approvingly at her.

She felt like she could leap up with joy!

She was now dubbed as Jasminepaw, and happily swished her tail as the clan dispersed.

She went over to talk to Rollfeather, but was shocked to see her mother bringing Privetkit over to Tansy-eye and Coalpaw.

They both looked shocked too, but she couldn't make out what they were saying, so she padded a little closer.

''He is angry all of the time! I don't know what to do with him- he just seems like he hates everything!''

Tansy-eye nodded knowingly, then looked as if he had an idea.

''Let's test him out, shall we?''

Rollfeather seemed slightly uncertain but agreed.

''Hello there, Privetpaw!''

Privetpaw growled once and spat on the ground. He didn't speak.

''Do you want some fresh-kill?''

Privetkit replied with a snarl.

''Coalpaw, come and play with Privetpaw!''

Coalpaw looked extremely daunted about talking to Privetpaw, but he did not object.

''H-hey there, Privetpaw!'' he flicked his ears nervously.

''Little rodent…'' the silver tabby sneered.

Coalpaw gasped loudly.

''Um… d-do you want to play with me?''

Privetpaw lashed out with one paw, his claws out and swiping angrily.

''That'll be enough!'' Rollfeather said sharply.

Privetpaw stopped swiping, then stared at Coalpaw with venomous eyes.

''I don't know what in Starclan's name has gotten in to you!'' she sternly held Privetpaw's scruff, to which he yowled in surprise at.

''Rollfeather.'' Tansy-eye murmered in a serious tone, ''I believe he may have an anger disorder.''

Rollfeather cried aloud, and then cuddled up to Privetpaw, sobbing quietly.

''Huh?'' Privetpaw spat.

''Privetpaw.'' Tansy-eye glared at the small tom. ''You are sick. Not physically, but mentally. Do you promise to try your best and behave yourself?''

Privetpaw nodded, while grumbling with anger.

''Very good!' Tansy-eye smiled looked harshly to the little tom, and turned around.

''Now if you please, I have more important matters to attend to.''

For the first time Jasminekit had ever seen, Rollfeather glared at him, her eyes dangerous.

''How dare he…'' she said, her gaze following Tansy-eye as he disappeared into the medicine den.

Jasminepaw risked venturing out and talking to them.

''Hey mother! Hey Privetpaw.''

Privetpaw spun his head around and didn't say a word to her as if they weren't on speaking terms.

She flinched slightly, and then simply tried not to look upset about it.

''We're apprentices now, mother!'' she squeaked. ''Are you happy for us? We'll be warriors in no time!''

Then something dreadful happened, straight after Jasminepaw's speech to her mother like Starclan had timed it.

Coralface, the deputy, burst into the clearing and his face was bleeding. His eyes were sharp with fright.

''Riverclan attacked our patrol'' he screeched.

Linestar bounded out of his den, his pelt prickling.

''Riverclan…but Tansy-eye had been with them only a few moons ago, and they had nothing against us back then…. unless…''

His ears perked up and he realised something.

''How many cats?'' he asked Coralface, his tail lashing out.

Coralface stood stupidly before speaking again. ''Maybe all of the warriors and apprentices- we have to hurry! My patrol is hopelessly outnumbered, they could die!''

Linestar recognised the urgency in Coralface's voice, so he nodded to Driftclaw, the most respected warrior of the Clan.

''Round up some cats to fight.'' He snarled. ''I'll go there right now with Coralface and cats selected by him.''

Coralface hurriedly picked out Bellflower, Flintfoot, Rufflebelly and Plumetail before leaving with Linestar.

Jasminepaw was absolutely terrified by this. Would she have to stay in the camp? Or would she fight? She didn't have any battle training and despite her size, the Riverclan apprentices were bound to be bigger than her…

She shook her head.

Driftclaw wouldn't be so stupid as to choose her.

She saw him padding along up to a cluster of warriors and apprentices, his eyes slanting in decision.

''We'll need some cats to stay and guard the camp!'' he bellowed.

''So, I'll choose:

Nettle-ear, Manefur Growlwhisker,'' (the silver tabby perked up lovingly as he said her name) ''Rollfeather, Troutclaw, Cranepaw, Emberpaw, Sparsepaw, Dunepaw and Tuftpaw!''

Rollfeather made a slight noise as her name was called aloud and she huddled up to Jasminepaw, possibly trying to protect her.

Privetpaw growled so ferociously that Jasminepaw was scared of him, and she noticed that he was directing it at Driftclaw.

Mouse-brain!

Driftclaw sneered his ugly face at the young cat.

At once, Privetpaw roared loudly, but was stopped from attacking by Rollfeather.

She dragged him back to where Jasminepaw was standing and held them together with her tail.

She stood straight when she was sure he had calmed down, then walked over to Driftclaw and bowed her head almost mockingly.

He looked at her with scorn in his eyes and didn't look back to Growlwhisker who was unsure whose side to be on.

''Come with me, cats!''

They all immediately left, leaving the kits, elders, sick cats and medicine cats to fend for themselves.

''That snot…'' Privetpaw stared at where he disappeared with fire in his glare.

Dianthuspaw shuffled next to her siblings, fear spread across her face.

They knew that Driftclaw had purposefully left them with not much of a fighting force… but why?

Fleecepelt lowered his head with understanding.

Jasminepaw saw this and wondered what it was that he understood.

''I'll protect everyone from any meanie Riverclan warriors, okay guys?''

Her siblings didn't speak.

Hostakit was still inside of the elder's den, obviously unaware of what was going on. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to the HighStone.

''Look guys, I'm clan leader!''

She giggled happily, trying to lighten the mood up.

There was complete silence and the mood was incredibly awkward.

She went back down, sighing in defeat.

Please don't let us be attacked!

She muttered a prayer to Starclan under her breath, pleading for guidance and safety.

It had been quite a long time since her clanmates had gone, and Jasminepaw shivered uncontrollably at the thought of any of them being dead.

The mood was basically the same as when they first left- not much talking and a lot of gloomy faces.

She stared out at the forest of pine trees, getting rather sleepy, but forcing herself to be alert.

When she thought everything would be safe and she would be okay throughout this whole event- she saw a small shuffle of bushes up ahead.

She almost fell over with terror, and scented a fishy smell-, which must be Riverclan's.

She leaped down from the post, her eyes darting around.

''Intruders!''

Her clanmates all shot out of their dens, shocked and angry.

''Who-'' she paused to gulp. ''-who should be in charge of the defense?''

Everyone looked around, confused about whom to use.

''I'll do it.''

They turned around, looking straight at the medicine den and saw the ragged face of Fleecepelt.

He coughed painfully, yet his blood-shot eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement.

''The 'paws- stand around the exit to the camp and block it. Our strongest cats can stand near the entrance, so it should be….''

He looked over to his sister Sunsand grimly.

''Sunsand, me and the medicine cats.''

Crowstripe wobbled over to the cats angrily.

''Now listen here young cat! I still have some fighting spirit left in me, and I can fight with you! Don't toss me aside like some old meat!''

Fleecepelt shook his head reassuringly.

''We didn't forget you, Crowstripe. You can stand atop the HighStone and leap down on one of our visitors. I'm sure they'll be surprised!''

Crowstripe's eyes glittered with satisfaction.

''Okay guys, let's get into positions!''

They walked about until they got into the correct spots and waited silently.

It was very quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the breeze, but this soon changed as the clearing exploded with challenging yowls.

'Now!''

Fleecepelt locked onto one warrior, his scraggly grey pelt making him look quite menacing, and the medicine cats reared up onto another tom.

Sunsand gasped with the effort as she bit down onto a small warrior's hind leg, and his yowl echoed across the camp.

Jasminepaw was terrified as a she-cat streaked over to them, her face wrinkling in a hiss.

''All together now, guys!''

She and her siblings all screeched as they leaped onto the she-cat, their claws stretched out ready to attack.

The cat's face twisted suddenly with shock as Privetpaw, his anger disorder taking over, struck her with a fearsome blow.

With her tail stuck out behind her, she went to flee, but Hostakit caught up with her and clawed her ears with razor sharp talons.

She cowered beneath the small cats, begging for mercy, and Jasminepaw nodded to her, signalling that she could go free.

The cat dashed out of the camp and out of sight.

Jasminepaw felt strangely triumphant but it was no time to celebrate her first victory- Crowstripe had wounded a hefty looking warrior, and he looked ready to bombard himself into the old cat.

Dianthuspaw ran up to him, her bravery surprised Jasminepaw.

She scraped her claws against his pelt and she felt raw flesh.

He turned around, his eyes glinting sharply.

He hadn't been fazed.

Meanwhile, Fleecepelt was in a bought of coughing and the cat who was battling saw his chance.

He screeched, ready to attack the sick cat, but his tracks were stopped by Tansy-eye.

''Who're you?'' she asked bluntly.

Tansy-eye turned around, showing his terrible eye scar.

The cat yowled with terror and looked desperate to get away.

''Y-you're…you're… Roarface!''

Tansy-eye lowered his head as he growled, his teeth showing.

Coalpaw was very confused. ''Roarface? Aren't you called Tansy-eye?''

The medicine cat shook his head. ''Before the snake took away my eye, I used to be called Roarface. I was the most senior warrior…''

He was lost in memories, and the Riverclan tom leaped bravely at the large cat.

He was pinned down as he neared, his choke sounding throughout the trees.

Tansy-eye nipped the cat's ears before letting him go free, and watched him run off with a twinkle in his eyes.

''How could he remember me…?''

Tansy-eye walked very slowly over to Sunsand and simply kicked without effort at the cat she was battling.

It fell down then tried to crawl away, leaving the pretty she-cat feeling quite happy.

''Thank you, Tansy-eye.'' She mumbled and her soft voice was gentle like bird feathers.

He nodded, wondering if the fight was finished, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the 'paws and Crowstripe struggling to get rid of a hulking tom.

''Come on.'' He hissed to the cats near him. ''Let's end this.''

Fleecepelt stared out with his dull amber eyes. He knew that he could never fight again until the day he died. He would suffocate himself if he exerted anything, and realising this made him bend his head to the ground without acknowledging anyone, not even his sister who was tending to him.

He would have four months at best, to live.


End file.
